1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of weaponry racks, and more specifically, to an improved rifle or bow holder bracket assembly, mounted on a sidewall on the inside of the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow holders or firearms holder racks or bracket assemblies for transporting bows or firearms on vehicles are common. Prior art holders have shortcomings that include: (1) nonstable holding of the bows resulting in the potential for misalignment of the sights during transport, (2) inability to transport a bow with arrows and stabilizers directly on the bow, (3) noninterchangeablility in transporting from bows to firearms or vice versa, and (4) cumbersome accessibility to the bows or firearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,897 issued on Feb. 19, 1957 to Vernon F. Dale discloses an impact resistant, gun carrying case to transport firearms in automobiles without the ingress of dust or dirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,637 issued on May 24, 1966 to Raymond V. Hart discloses a gun rack for motor vehicles held across the front lower panel of a seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,313 issued on Aug. 22, 1978 to Earl M. Bogar, Jr. discloses a vehicle mounted gun rack that has extendable members accommodating various vertical spacings between brackets for containing guns of varying widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,229 issued on Sep. 18, 1990 to Lowell J. D. Freeman discloses a vehicle mounted archery bow holder for securing the bow by arm members at its arc and its strings, thereby preventing the possibility of misalignment of the sights during transport.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.